Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a mobian/hedgehog-Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the Ultimate Life Form by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the end result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways to develop a cure for incurable deadly illnesses, more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed as a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman in order to enlist him in his plan to conquer the world. Initially, Shadow worked with him, but secretly sought to destroy the planet in order to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and as such, sought to uncover the truth of his past, during which he met Black Doom and the Black Arms; in the end, Shadow regained his memories, uncovered the truth and thwarted Black Doom's agenda and saved the world. From there, he continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and can use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he becoming a hero who helped Sonic and his allies when needed to save the planet on multiple more occasions. Appearance Shadow is a mobian black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs. He has red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards, and two that curve downwards, has two spines on his back and a small tail. For attire, Shadow wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and rocket-skates which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and red tongues. On each of his wrists and ankles he wears a single Inhibitor Ring. Following ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Shadow's rocket-skates' red paint is scratched off on the front, and his eyes have become more red-orange in color. Powers and abilities Equipment Shadow wears a pair of specialized shoes called rocket-skates. These footwear are the primary source of Shadow's speed, producing small jet streams that lets him hover-skate at speeds rivaling, and supposedly even surpassing Sonic's speed.Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. "Shadow Run: Shadow's running skill. With help from his Air Shoes, he can run faster than Sonic." Alternatively, Shadow can use his rocket-skates to produce fire to attack opponents with, assist his jumps or achieve midair hovering.Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. "Shadow Slider: Shadow's dash attack. He uses the fire from his Air Shoes to attack opponents." Shadow wears four Inhibitor Rings on his wrists and ankles that limit the amount of power he uses during combat and other situations. By removing them, Shadow is able to use his full power, turning him into a nigh-unstoppable force. Transformations Super Shadow By harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Shadow. In this state, all of Shadow's abilities far surpasses his normal ones and his Chaos Powers are increased to their full limit. He is as well able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. Initially, Shadow found it difficult to stay in this state due to inexperience, but he has since mastered it. Hero Shadow In Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is able to transform into Hero Shadow with the use of positive chaos energy, whenever his mind is fueled by thoughts of justice. In this state, Shadow is temporarily invincible and can perform a large scale use of Chaos Control. However, it only lasts for a short time. Dark Shadow In Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is able to transform into Dark Shadow with the use of negative chaos energy, whenever his mind is fueled by thoughts of evil. In this state, Shadow is temporarily invincible and can perform a large scale use of Chaos Blast. However, it only lasts for a short time. Chaos Boost In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Shadow can access an enhanced state dubbed the Chaos Boost. In this state, his powers are boosted significantly, granting him warp-like speeds, near invulnerability and bolstered Chaos Powers. Chaos Shadow If he removes his Inhibitor Rings, Shadow can transform into Chaos Shadow. In this form, Shadow becomes a dynamo of raw power with all of his abilities greatly enhanced and energy pouring out of him. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Shadow can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Shadow has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses While not having any physical weakness, Shadow was initially a somewhat easy target for manipulation during the time he had amnesia due to his confusion about who he was. Dr. Eggman could fool him with his lies about his past, and Black Doom could subtlety manipulate him using visions of his own dark past. Similarly, it is heavily implied that the reason he thought Maria's last wish was revenge against humanity was because Gerald Robotnik implanted false memories of her death and final moments prior to his execution due to being driven insane. However, after learning of his true purpose, Shadow is now not as easily deceived as he was before. Being part Black Arms, Shadow is partially an extension of Black Doom, making him vulnerable to mind control exerted by Black Doom himself. However, Shadow can fight this influence through sheer resolve and willpower. Relationships Gerald Robotnik Shadow was created by the renowned scientist Gerald Robotnik, using Black Doom's DNA. Gerald had made many attempts to create the Ultimate Lifeform before Black Doom and his children, the Black Arms, came to Earth. Unfortunately, the closest he came was the Biolizard. Black Doom, however, approached Gerald and offered his help, but only on one condition; if Black Doom helped Gerald, the professor must promise to deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to him. Gerald agreed to these terms, and Black Doom gave some of his DNA, which was added to the samples that Gerald had already obtained. The result of this experiment was Shadow the Hedgehog. Gerald seems to be one of few people whom Shadow felt happy around, and the professor might have acted as a surrogate father to him. This is further proved when Gerald refers to the hedgehog as his "son", having given Shadow genuine emotions to prevent him from becoming a weapon as the government intended. Despite this, however, when defeating the Finalhazard, Shadow states that he promises to "destroy all evil that the professor had created," implying that while he might still respect Gerald Robotnik, he nonetheless feels that any bad things that Gerald Robotnik had done after going insane must be stopped. In the Last Story of Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow finally uncovered the true purpose of his creation from Gerald's recorded video. And in order to put the past behind him, he proceeded to fulfill Gerald's true wish of protecting the planet by destroying the Black Arms.Sonic Team (December 15, 2005). Shadow the Hedgehog. PlayStation 2. Sega. Area: The Last Way. Japanese version. Maria Robotnik Professor Gerald's granddaughter, Maria Robotnik, is by far the one person that made Shadow the happiest. She was like a sister to him, and they shared the same dream; to visit Earth. Unfortunately, G.U.N. deemed Project Shadow to be too big a threat to the world. As a result, they eliminated everything they could in relation to the project, including the people. Maria was shot and killed by G.U.N. during the raid on the ARK. Her last parting words were "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog". Shadow then spent his time after being awakened planning to avenge her by destroying the humans, which is why he showed Eggman the Eclipse Cannon. He often has hallucinations of Maria, such as seeing her reflection standing next to his on any glass surface, or hearing her plead to him when Amy was asking for help. Amy reminds Shadow of Maria with his kindhearted ways. Also, Shadow still stays strong to keep his promise to Maria and mourned her death, although at the end of Shadow the Hedgehog, he implies that he is putting his past behind him. Doctor Eggman Shadow's approach to Eggman is different from most characters in the Sonic series. Shadow sees Eggman as the super-genius he has proven to be, rather than the megalomaniac that Sonic and the others see him as. This can be backed up by the fact that Shadow almost always calls Eggman by his title "the Doctor", as opposed to his alias of "Eggman." Eggman has shown similar respect by referring to Shadow's powers as "spectacular", and by how he sometimes applauds Shadow. This is seen in Shadow the Hedgehog where Eggman remarks, "Excellent job, Shadow." Even though Shadow and Eggman display a level of respect toward each other, they also show a dislike toward one another. Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow's arch-rival is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. They became enemies when meeting in Sonic Adventure 2, but later became bitter arch-rivals. Since meeting each other, there has been a never-ending competition between the two, and their battles can range from friendly races to fierce death battles. In any case, one always wants to outdo the other. When they first met, Shadow believed Sonic to have been copying him, with a mutual belief from Sonic. He later retained this belief in Sonic Heroes, largely because of his amnesia. Shadow and Sonic frequently fight due to their own views on justice and morality and how to act on them. Their constant disagreements quickly turn into outright death matches. Each does not care what the other thinks of their views. In a sense, the two hedgehogs are polar opposites in every way except their appearance. Almost every time they meet, they fight ferociously. Neither is ever willing to accept defeat. Their rivalry has developed over time and is now more friendly,"Shadow is an artificial life form, created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather. His initial hatred of Sonic has now developed into a friendly rivalry", Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. yet still fiercely intense as Shadow thinks that Sonic is his rival in all aspects of his life.Sonic Rivals 2 (PlayStation Portable) North America instructional manual, pg. 10. Despite their fierce arch-rivalry, Shadow and Sonic have helped each other on occasion. Shadow helped Sonic defeat Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes, and saved him from Silver in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). He showed slight vulnerability in the face of Sonic's death and even admitted that they cannot defeat Solaris without his help.Sonic Team (14 November 2006). ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Xbox 360. Sega. Area/Level: End of the World. "Shadow: Certainly, it might have been possible, if he was still alive." He also motivated Sonic to defeat the Time Eater in Sonic Generations, and even attended his birthday party, despite being the only one not to wave goodbye to Classic Sonic. Team Dark Andrea Tower Andrea Tower, Abraham Tower's granddaughter, she seems to remind Shadow of her late friend, Maria. He saved Andrea, along with Rouge, just before Prison Island explodes. After he takes them to the ARK, Shadow keeps a close eye on Andrea. In the end, he succeeded which lead to Shadow showing remorse for his actions and later sacrificing himself. Shadow will always be there for Andrea when she really needs it, so that nothing bad happens with her. Over time, the fact that Andrea is one of the closest people; Shadow respect, acknowledged and consideration over the term of "best friends". Thanks for her, she has returned Shadow peace and justice, and she is like a sister to him (the same relationship he had with Maria). Rouge the Bat Shadow has a companionship with Rouge the Bat that is based mainly on partnership during the games. The two are teammates in Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Heroes, and often work together during mission, but they do not spend time in the other's presence outside of duty alliance. This marks them as occasional teammates when it comes down to appreciation, respect, and consideration over the term of "best friends." Shadow has not shared the closeness of opening up to neither Omega, Andrea or Rouge the way best friends would do, let alone accompanying them as casual company due to his independent and distant nature, unlike how Sonic interacts with his companions. Nonetheless, the fact that Rouge is another of the closest people for Shadow to interact with (excluding Gerald and Maria, who are dead) is certain. Shadow was implied to have at least heard of her before their formal meeting onboard the Space Colony ARK, as Shadow responds, "Now I know who you are! You're that government spy, Rouge the Bat, aren't you!" when stumbling upon her true intentions at the controls of the Eclipse Cannon. In Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow saved her life when Rouge was trapped in Security Hall, though when she questioned him about his actions later aboard the ARK, he told her he only returned for the Chaos Emeralds that she had acquired. However, it's still unknown if he didn't lie; Rouge teased that this wasn't "the whole story." Their conversation was then interrupted by Dr. Eggman. In Sonic Heroes, Shadow saves Rouge from Omega's fire when not even remembering her. Later, When they find a broken Shadow Android, Rouge looks over to Shadow with pity and asks, "Shadow....?" in a sympathetic mannerism, while he simply dismisses the situation. In Sonic Battle, Rouge implies that she may hold a certain level of attraction towards Shadow and lets him stay with her at Club Rouge when he is injured during a fight at the Gimme Shelter. Also, while Shadow is dreaming, an image of Rouge appears and he whispers, "Ally." After he regains consciousness, Rouge seems somewhat offended when he doesn't thank her for helping him. He then thanked her after seeing her reaction. In Sonic Free Riders, both Shadow and Rouge appear as Team Dark along with E-10000B. Their main focus during the game is winning the treasure and prize money. Unlike in previous games, Shadow seems perfectly content with helping Rouge obtain the treasure she covets. In Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow shows he is protective of Rouge's well-being. Once, when catching her from a fall after she was momentarily knocked out by one of Dr. Eggman's robots, and again, when he jumps in front of her after Iblis takes them all by surprise. When E-123 Omega reveals to Shadow that he is the one who traps him in the future; Rouge tells Shadow, "Even if you believe the entire world will be against you, know that I will always remain by your side... Remember that..." Shadow pauses, then strongly replies, "I will." However, this event was erased along with the rest of the events within the game after the "future was reversed." Nonetheless, it is implied in Sonic Forces that she ultimately stayed true to that claim and maintained contact with Shadow while he was still assumed to have gone rogue due to his replica, as when reconvening with Rouge, he asks her about whether she found what he had requested earlier.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Area/Level: Chemical Plant: Chemical Plant. "Shadow: Rouge, have you found the intel I was looking for? / Rouge: No, not yet. But I have reports that Eggman's database is located at the Chemical Plant. If we can check that out, we might find something there." In Sonic Rivals, after Shadow saves Rouge from Eggman Nega, Rouge tries to coerce him into going treasure hunting with her and suggests the two "take a peek" into their own future using Eggman Nega's device. Shadow declines and the story ends with Rouge still trying to convince Shadow to join her in hunting for the remaining cards. In Sonic Rivals 2, their encounter was less than friendly from their previous ones to separate the fact their overall relationship seems to be more partner-focused when they ally for the occasion rather than best-friend designated. Shadow is consistently trying to stop Rouge and Knuckles from reaching the Chaos Emeralds at all costs, and seeks to manipulate the Chaos-finding device from Rouge. Rouge asks Shadow on what's going on, saying that Shadow can trust her, and Shadow tells her about the Ifrit. When Rouge mentions her client, Shadow demands to know who her client is, but Rouge refuses against him, leading him to yell after for her to, "get back here." When Shadow catches up to her, Rouge still refuses to tell him about her client as Shadow mildly threatens her, and then she trips him over and replies that he was being "clumsy," and he growls, "Why you...!" The conversation then devolves into a fight between the two, proving that although they may be good friends, that does not mean that they let each other get in the way of their goals. E-123 Omega Shadow has a very close relationship with Omega who, other than Maria, Andrea and Rouge, may be Shadow's closest friend. This relationship is first shown when Shadow looks out for Omega in Sonic Heroes halfway into the game. This was also shown in Shadow the Hedgehog when Shadow willingly helped Omega in Iron Jungle and Lava Shelter. In Sonic the Hedgehog, both Shadow and Rouge were somewhat saddened by Omega being reprogrammed to hunt down Shadow in the future, due to Shadow being seen as too strong of a lifeform, causing humanity to fear him. The bond between the two may have been strengthened by the fact that Shadow is the Ultimate Lifeform and that Omega is considered the Ultimate Robot and share a common importance to the world. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Shadow joins Sonic's team to find Omega, he clearly shows anger if the player refuses to rescue him and states that if he doesn't find Omega, then he'll "be very upset". He also states that "he was also my friend" which is the first time Shadow openly calls someone his friend, although he notably only says this after questioning by Sonic, not willingly. This is proof that he doesn't like seeing his closest friends being hurt. This is also shown when the player finds Omega in Metropolis and Shadow orders Eggman to be quiet after saying not to bother checking if Omega's okay. When Tails says that robots are coming, Shadow responds with, "Good. I need to smash something." Again, this is shown when Tails realizes he can fix Omega, Shadow simply orders him to "do it." Shadow and Omega pair up for two POW moves. One is Focus Field, which involves Omega opening fire on a foe with his Gatling guns, then Shadow following up with a Chaos Blast. Team Dark partner up for Metal Storm, in which Shadow sends Omega into the air with Chaos Control. Rouge follows up by kicking Omega, who then collides into the target like a torpedo. Black Doom The relationship between Shadow and Black Doom may have been brief, but has played a significant role in Shadow's life. Shadow was made from Black Doom's blood, in a deal between the alien and Professor Gerald; this technically makes Black Doom Shadow's biological father. Black Doom, at first, tried to get Shadow on his side by playing on what remained of Shadow's painful memories of losing Maria. Regardless of the path taken during gameplay, Shadow defeats Black Doom and destroys the Black Comet along with the Black Arms. Throughout the events of Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Doom threatens Shadow and demands extreme loyalty and respect without compassion, even when he aids him. He also doesn't tolerate any kind of mistake or failure, no matter how difficult the task on Shadow's part may be. In the end, Shadow refused to aid him and decided to put the end to his biological father and his "offspring" after learning of his true plans.Shadow the Hedgehog Last Story: I've heard enough! You're boring me to death, Black Doom! You're going down! Mephiles the Dark Mephiles the Dark is one of Shadow's deadliest enemies. When they first met, Shadow, due to not having sealed Mephiles away yet at that time, did not know him when he expressed a familiarity with him, before Mephiles send him to the future. In Shadow's second meeting with Mephiles, Mephiles tried to convince Shadow to turn him against humanity, but Shadow refused. After the battle, Shadow tried to collect some information about Mephiles to stop him, which led him to investigate Mephiles' origin at the Solaris Project ten years ago. There, Shadow sealed Mephiles in the Scepter of Darkness shortly after his birth, where Mephiles swore that he would remember Shadow and that he would kill him. This made Shadow realized how Mephiles knew him and why he was obsessed with him. Shadow later faced Mephiles in Dusty Desert where Mephiles tried to convince him to join his cause, but Shadow saw through his deceit and proclaimed he knew that Mephiles only craved destruction. After Shadow failed to seal Mephiles, Mephiles tried to confuse by asking why wanted to save humanity when they would persecute him so why he want save them, but Shadow proclaimed he would always keep fighting. When Solaris later was erased from existence, Mephiles was erased as well, leaving Shadow's relationship with Mephiles unknown. Silver the Hedgehog Shadow and Silver were enemies at first due to Silver being tricked by Mephiles, but became partners later on in Sonic the Hedgehog. They became allies when they worked together after their fight. After using Chaos Control, the two traveled back ten years to witness the Solaris Project accident. The two working together later split up to go after their own targets; Silver watching the King of Soleanna sealing Iblis inside Elise and Shadow sealing Mephiles inside the Scepter of Darkness. After they finished, Shadow and Silver meet up outside the Aquatic Base. They then use Chaos Control to go back to the present. They meet up once again during Solaris' resurrection. In the Sonic Rivals games, Shadow and Silver are rivals. Shadow does not trust Silver's intentions and speculations about Dr. Eggman's identity, but after he discovered that Silver was right, Shadow showed some tolerance toward Silver. In Sonic Rivals 2, they are at odds; mostly because Silver did not want Shadow getting in his way. Humanity Initially, Shadow did not hate humans and promised his best friend Maria to give them a chance to live happy lives. However, his opinion about them changed after G.U.N killed Maria and he came to loathe humanity itself for what they did to her. After his reawakening, Shadow planned to destroy humanity, thinking he had promised Maria revenge at them for her death. However, when he remembered his true promise to Maria, he cast aside his vendetta and risked his life to save humanity. After losing his memories, Shadow did not care for humans, regarding them as pathetic and held no sympathy towards them. During Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Doom even tried to use Shadow's horrific memories of the tragedies humans had brought him to truly turn him against them. However, when Shadow regained his memories as Black Doom unveiled his plans to make humans food for his kind, Shadow once again chose to save humanity to keep his promise to Maria. While Shadow still holds a general loathing of humanity, he has made it his mission to protect them due to his promise to Maria, even becoming an agent for G.U.N. In all his encounters with Mephiles in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), who attempted to make Shadow turn on humans by showing how they would persecute him in the future, Shadow refused to listen and remained steadfast to protect them. During his final battle with Mephiles, Shadow proclaimed that if someday the world chooses to become his enemy, then he will fight it just like how he always fights, showing that it is up to the humans' decision to whether they consider him an ally or enemy. Knuckles the Echidna Shadow and Knuckles are either allies and rivals, that making the same relationship they have with Sonic. In Sonic Adventure 2 they didn't have much interaction, but technically they were enemies first and then worked together to save the world from Space Colony ARK. The first real fight between them happened in Sonic Heroes, although Shadow didn't remember Knuckles at the time. After the fight Knuckles jokingly mentioned that maybe they fought Shadow's ghost. In Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles appears in Glyphic Canyon, Central City and Black Comet asking for Shadow's help. In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) he and Shadow loosely worked together again for a time in order to return to the present. Shadow and Knuckles appear to have a dislikeness for each other. As seen in Sonic Rivals, Shadow bluntly pointed out that Knuckles was useless for his shortcomings while keeping an indifferent attitude towards his challenges, and Knuckles seemed to be angered of his presence. In Sonic Free Riders, Knuckles pointed out that Shadow had a big ego, in a rather annoyed tone. Amy Rose Amy Rose has shown to be somewhat fond of Shadow. In Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow and Amy interact twice, but each time seems to gain an odd reaction from Shadow. Amy first meets Shadow when she mistakes him for Sonic and hugs him from behind, while Shadow remains still after having been briefly caught off-guard by her touch. He also does not shake her off or resort to violence. When Amy senses the lack of a reaction, she releases him, causing him to glance back at her. Amy demands his name when she realizes that he is not Sonic, but Shadow continues to glare at her quietly. After Amy notices Dr. Eggman, she also realizes the mistake she has made, and runs off screaming. During this, Shadow simply tilts his head when she is out of range as Dr. Eggman tells the team that he'll take care of Amy. Later in the game aboard the ARK, Amy meets Shadow again and this time does her part in helping by begging Shadow to save the world. At first, Shadow simply replies that it is pointless, but then Amy points out that despite people sometimes being selfish, they were still inwardly good and that saving them was right. Because of this, Shadow suddenly has a flashback of Maria begging Shadow to make people happy. When Shadow comes to his senses he goes off to fight the Biolizard, determinedly and softly telling Amy that he has to keep his promise to "Maria...and her." Amy was also the only one to see Shadow's tear after he remembered that Maria wanted him to save the people that live on Earth, making her the only person to see him cry in Sonic Adventure 2. During Sonic Battle, Amy shows excitement and concern upon hearing Shadow's survival through Rouge, but quickly becomes angry when Rouge will not tell her why he's there. Being a somewhat equally willed person, Amy tends to help Shadow regain sight of his purpose, and keep him in check. For example, when Shadow assist Amy in helping find Cream the Rabbit and have her fight alongside him during that, but this time, there is no reward in return, during Shadow the Hedgehog. Also, at the end, Amy shows having an unusual and odd amount of faith in him when he seems to lack faith and admiration for Shadow, regardless of him being Sonic's arch-rival. When Rouge expresses concern for Shadow following the destruction of the Black Comet, Amy reassures her with her hands clasped and a cheerful smile on her face, "I'm sure he's fine, Rouge! After all, he is Shadow!" which further displays her positive outlook on the black hedgehog and her general optimism. More than once Amy has realized the good in Shadow when others failed to. Blaze the Cat Blaze has been getting through to Shadow, though their relationship thus far seems to be more of a mutual respect than anything else. This is hinted at by the fact that he doesn't want to hurt her, he feels bad about betraying her team twice (in one day), and he can't stand having her mad with him and constantly tries to apologize. Abraham Tower Metal Sonic Shadow, along with Rouge, Omega, and the rest of the teams from Sonic Heroes were distracting Metal Sonic, in his Metal Madness form, so that Team Sonic could transform into their Super state. Sometime later, Shadow and Metal Sonic are forced to work together when Doctor Eggman calls for Shadow's assistance in Sonic Rivals 2. Infinite Shadow first encountered Infinite back when he was known as the Ultimate Mercenary after decimating the Jackal Squad group he led. Although the Ultimate Mercenary expressed confidence that he could beat Shadow with his own abilities, Shadow promptly proved him wrong by easily beating him before the latter could get a chance to fight back, leaving the mercenary terrified. Shadow was less than impressed with the Ultimate Mercenary during this time, bluntly and rudely telling him that he was worthless, as well as telling him not to show "his pathetic face" towards him ever again before taking his leave. Little did Shadow know, however, that this would ultimately prove to have serious rammifications months later, when the Ultimate Mercenary proceeded to fuse with the Phantom Ruby to become stronger. Several months later, he encountered Infinite, who reminded Shadow (who had already forgotten who he was) of their earlier encounter, and then proceeded to fully demonstrate his new abilities by trapping him within a Virtual Reality world via the Phantom Ruby. The encounter left Shadow shaken, as well as disturbed by Infinite's letting slip of his intention to defeat Sonic.Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Area/Level: World Map. "Infinite: Hahaha... Oh, this power, before we've even tuned it! Just as I thought, it is unrivaled! Not even Sonic will be able to stand against me now! / Shadow: Sonic? What are you plotting? / ... / Shadow: What--IS this? STOP! Where do you think you're going, Infinite?!" Friends/allies *Avatar *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *E-102 Gamma *Emerl *Fixit the Robot *Freedom Fighters **Chaotix ***Charmy Bee (looks up to Shadow) ***Espio the Chameleon ***Julie-Su ***Knuckles the Echidna ***Vector the Crocodile **Freedom Fighters ***Miles "Tails" Prower ***Nicole the Holo-Lynx ***Omochao ***Sally Acorn ***Sonic the Hedgehog (comrade and arch-rival) ***Team Rose ****Amy Rose ****Big the Cat ****Blaze the Cat ****Cheese the Chao ****Cream the Rabbit ****Marine the Raccoon *Gerald Robotnik (creator, deceased) *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Team Dark ***Andrea Tower (good friend) ***E-123 Omega (close friend) ***E-10000B (formerly) ***Hope Kintobor ***Rouge the Bat (best friend) **Spider Troupe *Locke *Maria Robotnik (best friend, deceased) *Nigel Acorn *President *Relic the Pika *Secretary *Shade the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk *Eclipse the Darkling Enemies *Biolizard *Black Arms **Black Death **Black Doom (arch-enemy) **Eclipse the Darkling **Dark Arms *Classic Eggman *Destructix **Scourge the Hedgehog **Fiona Fox *Dr. Eggman Nega *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Badnik Horde ***Metal Sonic **A.D.A.M. **Mecha Robotnik *Enerjak *Feist *Hooligans **Bark the Polar Bear **Bean the Dynamite **Nack the Weasel *Iblis *Ifrit *Jackal Squad **Infinite *Mephiles the Dark (second arch-enemy) *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Solaris *Walter Naugus References }} Category:Antiheroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Mystical beings Category:Immortals Category:Black Arms Category:G.U.N. Category:Speed types Category:Gerald's creations